The Baby Project
by JulissaLikesUnicorns
Summary: AU. Percy and Annabeth are juniors in highschool. Due to the high amount of teenage pregnancies, the school has assigned a project, The Baby Project, where students learn about pregnancy and taking care of a baby. What happens when Annabeth and Percy get paired up together? Will they pass or will they fail?


**Hey guys, well i decided to make this story the other day and just now uploading this chapter because the wifi was being a major female dog. I am considering in getting a beta because well... grammar may not be my ****_best _****strength, reason being, english is my second language. anyway I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO . . . yet muahahahaha.**

* * *

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," I woke up as my name was being called. "Here!" I replied thinking Mr. Greene was calling roll, the whole class erupted in laughter. Mr. Greene sighed, "Mr. Jackson I was calling out the partners for the project." Oh. I thought, whoops. Wait, my brain was finally getting what was going on. Annabeth Chase? I'm doing a project with Annabeth Chase?

She was the smartest person in our grade, heck, she was the smartest in the entire school! Now given that description you might think, wow what a nerd, right? WRONG! She was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Okay, so maybe I'm a teensy bit biased, seeing that I may have the slightest crush on her since elementary school. _Yea right, talk about understatement_ said the voice in my head, _You're completely head over heels in love with her!_

Shut up. I thought.

"Alright, I am giving you the rest of this class period to talk about the project," the teacher said. What _is_ the project anyway, I thought. Then I saw her, Annabeth making her way from the front of the class towards the back. Why is she coming over here? _She's your partner, stupid._ The smarter part of me thought. Oh yeah.

"Hey," she said.

"Uh .. hi," I replied. Brilliant response, Jackson.

"So, what do you think of the project?" she asked. "I uh um .. I kinda slept through the whole explaining part." I stammered, embarrassed. She sighed, "Of _course_ you did."

"So, um what is the project?" I asked.

"We're having a baby," she replied. My eyes widened, _"What?"_ I could feel my face getting as red as a tomato. "Not a real one you idiot!" she said, her face now, as red as mine as she realized how that made it sound. "It's a school-wide project, to help, you know with the whole teen pregnancy thing."

"Oh, ok" I replied.

You see, for the last 2-3 or so years, girls have been getting, well.. pregnant. There would be at least 10 a year, so to solve the problem, this year the school board decided to have this 'Teen Pregnancy Awareness' thing. It teaches you pretty much the things that happen when you have a baby at a young age, the consequences and what not. They use the homeroom time as a class for this, kinda like health class I guess. I never saw myself getting… _intimate_ with anyone so I just slept through the class, which explains why I was asleep earlier.

Annabeth explained that the first week is going to be about research on the risks of sex, like diseases and all that good stuff. Oh Goody! Then research of the stages of pregnancy, two weeks for every trimester. We will be watching videos on it and everything. She particularly pointed this out to say I better not fall asleep during them because we will get quizzed, and it's a shared grade. The glare she gave me was pretty scary so I made a note to myself to actually try hard on this project.

Then after we are done with the research we will actually have a baby. Not a real one but a plastic, fake baby that cries, eats, and poops.

_Yeah, not a real one,_ I thought.

Then, after a month of taking care of the baby we will turn him/her in. there are little devices that record the time he/she was spent crying and those determine whether you passed or not. Again, she glared at me as if saying ' I will cut you if we don't pass'

The project will be worth half of our final grade so she obviously was taking this really seriously.

"Remember class, this is a _very_ important project, be sure to discuss it thoroughly with your partner," Mr. Greene said. Then the bell rang and I was off to Algebra 2. Oh what fun!

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Mr. Greene said.

What.

I am being paired with _him_? I could see the glares coming from nearly all the girls in the classroom. Oh, great. Just peachy. Now I'm going to get harassed by a bunch of teenage girls for getting paired up with 'Mr. Hottie' as most girls call him. Sure he is cute, with his dreamy sea green eyes that you can't help but get lost in them and his amazing dark hai- Annabeth! Snap out of it! As I was saying, sure he is cute but I'm pretty sure he lacks a few brain cells..

As if on cue, he yells "Here!" thinking Mr. Greene is calling role, and the class laughs. I roll my eyes and sigh, he better not make my grade average drop below a 95 or he is going to get it.

After spending most of the period explaining to him the project, Mr. Greene informed us once again of how important this is and dismissed the class. I met up with one of my best and only friends here at Goode, Thalia Grace. She also happens to be Percy Jackson's cousin, even though they look nothing alike. Thalia was more into punk-style clothing while Percy was the t-shirt and jeans type of guy. Her eyes were a shade of stormy-green while Percy's are more sea-green. As I was putting books in my locker, she finally asked the question that everyone is asking, "So, who'd you get paired up with?" I shot her a look, "Is it really that bad?"

"I got paired up with your cousin." I responded simply.

"No! are you serious?! You don't mean my 'Mr. Hottie, Swim Captain, Every-Girl-Drools-Over' cousin Percy do you?"

"That's the one." I say.

She immediately doubled over in laughter." Oh ha-ha very funny, your stupid cousin better not make me fail," I said. "Okay, okay," she said, "So how many girls have tried to kill you yet?" "None, actually. Though I am fairly certain that's going to change once more people know he is my partner. Who is yours anyway?" As soon as I asked that her face became a noticeable shade of pink. I smirked. "It's um, It's Nico." She responded. I gave her a knowing smile, and her face turned bright red. "Oh, shut up! And let's get to class," she said and we headed off to physics.

* * *

**So. . . what do you guys think? I am going to try and update often. I am kind of trying to get a whole schedule type thing going to help with my procrastination. Especially now since school will be starting soon and I still have not managed to finish the summer assignment for English . . . but hey, like i said i'm trying to get a schedule going. Anyway, Hope you liked it c: and i also hope you leave a review? c;**

**Meow.**


End file.
